1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to media distribution systems and more particularly, to systems and methods for receiving and re-distributing media content provided by multiple sources, such as broadcast, internet, satellite, cable, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Media content, such as entertainment programming, music, news, etc., is distributed by an ever-increasing number of sources. For example, programming can be distributed by conventional over-the-air broadcast means, by cable, by a satellite TV or radio provider, or via the Internet.
Unfortunately, the ability to receive content from all of these sources requires a wide variety of equipment, such as a satellite dish and set-top box, a computer with high-speed Internet access, a satellite radio receiver, etc. This equipment can be expensive, as well as complicated to set up and operate. Furthermore, with the exception of conventional over-the-air broadcasters, virtually all media providers require the user to subscribe to their service, and pay a corresponding monthly fee.
While existing satellite radio, satellite TV, cable TV and broadcast TV content providers offer a large number of channels with diverse programming content, there is a need to simplify the means by which a user receives media content from multiple providers.